A Christmas Carol parody
by crashzilla09
Summary: Sorry for the late post. I hope you'll enjoy it.


Note: Happy late Christmas everyone! Here's a parody to celebrate the Holidays. It took me a while to figure out how this parody should be like, but I finally figured it out. With some helpful suggestions. So, I hope you enjoy it and I own nothing.

Mario is seen walking down the street filled with people who are saying 'Merry Christmas' to each other. Mario just had a disgusted look on his face as he was passing by.

Mario then enters a building that has a sign that says 'Mario and Sonic'.

Crash is seen writing on paper until he saw Mario came in. "Good afternoon, sir" Crash said greeting Mario. "Afternoon" Mario said as he went to his desk and sat down. It the room felt cold for Crash. Crash rubbed his hands together trying to stay warm. He got up and was about to add coal into the fire. "Don't think about it. You have your fur to stay warm. That should be enough for you" Mario said. "Yes, sir" Crash said putting the coal back and went back to his desk and continued writing.

Link enters. "Merry Christmas, Crash" Link said with a smile as he was walking by. "Merry Christmas, Link" Crash said with a smile. Link then goes to Mario's desk. "Merry Christmas, Mario" Link said happily. "Humbug. Why are you so cheerful?" Mario asked. "Because I just married one of the most beautiful and wonderful girl in all of the Video Game realms!" Link said proudly. "Who? That Zelda girl? She's hardly as rich as she once was. But it wouldn't surprise me. You were always the one to go for anybody who has 'Princess' in their name" Mario said. "That's not even close to being true! As a matter of fact I love her for who she is and for nothing else. I cherish the life God gave me and her and everyone else. And I say PRAISE THE LORD!" Link said in speech. Crash stood up and clapped. Mario glared at him and Crash slowly stopped clapping. "Another sound out of you and you'll be back in the cages of Activision" Mario threatened. Crash sat back down and continued writing.

"No doubt you're a good speaker. Even when it comes to mentioning your 'God'. But you'll face the reality that life is all about business" Mario said. "Business? The only business I have is being with my family. There's no happiness through hard cold coins and he's not just my God. He's our God" Link said. "Sure. And you'll look years from now and find yourself not a penny richer" Mario said. "Look. I'm not asking for money or anything. All I'm asking is that you'll join us for the Holidays" Link said. "You'll keep Christmas your way and I'll keep Christmas my way. Good afternoon" Mario said getting back to writing his papers. "Come on Mario. The Nintendo family is not complete without you" Link said. "I said good afternoon" Mario said in a strict tone. Link then gave a sigh and walked up to Crash. "My prayers will be with you and your family, Crash" Link said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, Link" Crash said with a smile. "Merry Christmas. And God save your soul" Link said. Mario then slammed his desk and Link ran out the door.

After some time went by, Billy Hatcher and Alex Kidd walk in. "Greetings, Mario" Billy said. "What do you want?" Mario asked rudely as he continued writing. "We'd like to ask if you would take part in donating for the homeless and hungry?" Alex asked. Mario then stopped and looked at them. "Ok, so what about prison? Warehouses? Anything?" Mario asked. "There are some, but they're all extremely busy at this time of year" Billy said. "Oh. That's too bad" Mario said. "Look, the poor are dying. Do you not wish to help them?" Alex asked. "I'll say.. no. They should die to decrease the surplus population of video game characters" Mario said. Both Billy and Alex were speechless from such harsh comments. So then they just turned around and left. Crash looked at Mario and sighed and shook his head and continued working.

It's closing time, and Mario and Crash just exited the building. "Sir?" Crash asked. "What is it?" Mario asked back. "Would it be possible.. if I can take Christmas day off?" Crash asked. "Why?" Mario asked. "Well.. it's Christmas eve.. and.. I was hoping to spend it with my family" Crash said. "No" Mario said. "Please,sir! I have two kids! And one of them is really sick. This maybe his last Christmas" Crash said begging. Mario sighed and decided to give in. "Ok. But be at work early the next morning" Mario said. "Thank you sir!" Crash said hugging Mario. Then Mario cleared his throat. Crash then quickly let go, gave a nervous smile and walked off. "Merry Christmas!" Crash shouted as he was walking. "Humbug!" Mario shouted back. Mario then walked off into the snowy weather.

A/N: Sorry for this being up later than it was originally going to be. But I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Keep an eye out for more updates on my other stories.


End file.
